Saviour
by dl-shipper34
Summary: She needed saving...and he was there all along. Takes place after NWILL.


A/N: Takes place after the ending of 'Now What It Looks Like'. Just my ideas on what happened afterwards, cause TPTB left it up to us. Comments/suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Text in italics are character thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

Her entire life flashed before her vision as he pointed the gun at her. She could see her mother and father, both long dead, and her older brother pushing her on the tree swing outside their Montana farm. She relived moving to the big city and somehow finding love but always pushing him away. Would she ever see him again? Would she ever get the chance to tell him all her pent-up feelings?

_Drop it._

She instinctively followed the internal command, releasing her grasp on the bag that housed the small bomb. The moment it struck the ground, she dove for the bound captive, shielding her with her petite form.

A flash of bright light, and then…

---

_BANG!!_

The madman clawed his eyes, digging at the dust that clouded his vision. He was momentarily stunned, and that was all the NYPD needed to barge into the room. She became partially deaf and blind, hacking as rising particles entered her nostrils and throat. For a heart-stopping second her remaining senses failed her.

"Lindsay!"

She froze. That voice, that unmistakable Staten Island accent. It was him.

"Lindsay! Where are you?!"

She staggered to her feet, thankful that she was starting to come round. "Danny!"

His head whirled around, relief flooding his face as his eyes fell upon her. Swift as a flash, he was right there, grabbing her arms and assisting with her movement. Her vision was still slightly watery, but she noted his hand on her hip. Silence rendered in the air, and Lindsay saw him quickly scan her from head to toe, making sure she was in one piece.

"You alright?"

A choked sob escaped her throat. "Yeah."

He immediately pulled her in, and her hands naturally clutched his shirt as she quietly wept into his muscular chest. Her features were somewhat battered, but she was alive.

"C'mon, let's get you looked after." With a blatant disregard for his fellow colleagues, he snaked an arm across her shoulder and led her away. She impulsively wrapped her own limb around his neck, and no words were issued as they departed from the scene.

---

"How're you feelin'?"

Lying on her couch, Lindsay gingerly touched the cloth that was draped across her forehead. "Much better, thanks to you."

An awkward silence followed this reply. He sat on the edge, rubbing his hands together. She could tell something was on his mind.

"Why did you do it?"

The question surprised her. "What?"

"Why, Lindsay? Why did you put yourself in such great danger?"

She sat up, ignoring the slight throb in her temple. "He was going to kill her, Danny. We had to do something."

"Were you being brave to impress the others, or yourself?"

She blinked. "I did what I had to do, no strings attached. Look, I know you didn't want me to go, but I had no other choice."

"Of course you did. You could have let the professionals do it. Least then you wouldn't have been in harm's way."

"Why are you being like this?" The slight flare of anger in her tone was evident.

He knew he had to vent lest the situation escalated. "Lindsay, what you did was the most foolish thing I have ever seen," Before she could protest, he took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin. "But it was also the most courageous. You walked straight into the path of danger without any consideration for your own life. Only the brave do such daring things."

Voice faltering, he pulled her into a tight embrace, much like the one only a few hours earlier. Even if Lindsay wanted to move, she couldn't. The shock she had just felt moments before was washed away by relief and gratitude. Tears suddenly coursed down her cheeks, dripping one by one onto his shirt.

Hearing her cries, he released the hug and gently wiped them away, holding her chin up with his thumb and index finger.

"Hey," he whispered quietly. "I'm sorry if I angered you. I just…I could have lost you, Montana. I'm beyond grateful that you're safe."

She remained silent, and he gently pressed his lips against hers. A moan elicited from each their throats as they were consumed in the other's taste.

"Danny," she said when they released for air. "Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course."

---

Another night had fallen over the city, enveloping the unique world in a velvety blanket spotted with glimmering stars. At first Lindsay began to regret her request, as she continued to fight her feelings for Danny. But his very presence radiated comfort, and her body was still slightly reeling from the terrifying ordeal. He was like her own personal prescription; only he could make her feel better.

Before they settled in, she had one last thing to ask of him. "Hold me."

Despite wanting to, he had to be certain it was okay, even if she spoke the words. "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering, she lay down on the bed, motioning for him to follow. Once he was under the sheets and facing her, she lifted his right arm and placed it over her hip, staring into his eyes the entire time.

"I feel safe when I'm with you."

The words were barely out of her mouth when his arm tightened, drawing her close to his body. Even she could not deny the way they molded together so perfectly, so…naturally. It was as if every curve, every crevice, had their own pre-defined place.

Lindsay drifted off into slumber, exhausted after the day's events. Danny lay there, watching her, sifting his fingers through her brown locks. Never had he been so scared in his life. She had nearly gotten killed, almost…_died._

_Where would I be then? No, Messer, don't think like that. She's here, and she's safe. Montana is alive, and that's all that matters. She's right here in your arms, where she belongs. Where you belong._

"Montana," he whispered ever so softly in her ear. "I'll always be here to protect you. I'll be your Saviour, your guardian angel," He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

A peaceful smile spread across her lips, and he could tell she was roaming the dusty citadel of dreams. Sighing happily, he lay his head back and closed his eyes, content in knowing that he would wake up with her in his arms.

---

Throughout the journey of soaring over sparkling oceans and flying high above the sun-rimmed clouds, she was there beside him, holding his hand as their spirits were wisped away to some far-away paradise known only to them.

In the midst of her reverie, Lindsay felt Danny's arm tighten slightly around her, wrapping her in a cocoon of soothing tranquility. His vow reverberated in her mind, and as they were lifted over the eternal waters, she squeezed his hand and smiled.

Even in sleep he found a way to shelter her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this; it's greatly appreciated. Cheers shipmates xx 


End file.
